The application of many medicinal, pharmaceutical, therapeutic, and cosmetic preparations to the skin can be unpleasant, awkward, or messy because of the constituents in the preparations and compositions (collectively "preparations" herein). In an attempt to overcome this problem with respect to suntan lotion, Solar Gear, Inc. of Newport Beach, Calif., developed an applicator comprising a plastic tube sealed at one end with its other end attached to a shoulder element. The tube functions as a reservoir for the suntan lotion. Opposite the tube end of the shoulder element, the shoulder element has a foam head for applying the suntan lotion to the skin. The shoulder has an internal transverse wall separating the foam applicator head from the reservoir. A hollow tube extends upwardly from the transverse wall close to the top of the foam applicator head. The tube is in fluid communication with the reservoir and top of the applicator head. A cap fits over the top section of the shoulder. Within the cap, extending downwardly from the center is a shaft. When the cap is placed on the shoulder element, the shaft enters the hollow tube to seal the tube and minimize leakage of the preparation through the tube.
Although the applicator has been successful, it has not proven to be a foolproof sealed system. When pressure is applied to the reservoir, which is a flexible plastic tube, the preparation material, suntan lotion, is forced up in the tube into the space between the shaft and the tube to pool on the top surface of the applicator head. When the cap is removed, the preparation frequently drips at the head and frequently permits excess suntan lotion to spill on clothing or the bathing suit. Suntan lotion can stain fabric.
A second shortcoming of the applicator is the fact that when the cap is removed, the tube is opened, permitting air to enter into the reservoir. The air is an oxidant source for the preparation and can shorten the shelf life and the sunscreening properties of the suntan lotion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved applicator head having a foam application head separated from the reservoir with means for transporting preparation from the reservoir to the applicator head for application to the skin. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve system for preventing the flow of the preparation from the reservoir to the applicator head when the applicator is attached.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved applicator for preparations having a valve system which will prevent the entrance of air into the reservoir when the applicator cap is removed and/or when the preparation from the reservoir is transported to the applicator head.